Wheel Types
Mattel has released many different wheel styles for Hot Wheels cars. This is a list of all types used between 1968 and the present, in order of first appearance. Also see Wheel Types (By Type) for more information. |- | | RL |'Redline/Red Stripe (Type 1)(Bushing)' |1968 - 1970 | |- | |'RL' |'Redline/Red Stripe (Capped)' |1970 - 1974 | |- | |'RL' |'Redline/Red Stripe (Dual)' |1970 - 1972 | |- | |'RL2' |'Redline/Red Stripe (Type 2)' |1973 - 1977 |Used on most cars from 1973 - 1976, and on some in 1977 |- | |'BW' |'Basic Wheel/Black Wall' |1977 - 1997 |Used on most cars from 1978 - 1980 |- | |'8SP' |'8 Spoke' |1979 - 1981 |Used on Hot Wheels Scorchers |- | |'CT' |'Construction Tires' |1980 - present |Chrome face |- | |'HO' |'Hot Ones' |1980 - present |Hot Ones, named for the HW line. Big center disc with six short spokes. Color variations |- | |'MW' |'Micro Wheel' | |These are the tiny rollers used in Military-themed vehicles |- | |'WW' |'White Wall' |1983 - present |Same hub as BW and RL Type 2 |- | |'RR' |'Real Riders' |1983 - present |Came with Gray, White, Red, Yellow or Orange hubs. Gray and White sometimes had "Goodyear" printed on the tires. The original Real Riders wheels are often referred to as "Real Riders turbine wheels" in recent years due to the vast variety of different hub styles of Real Riders now. |- | |'RRtu/OR' |'Real Riders turbine wheels w/Off-Road tires' |1983 - Present |Came with Gray or White hubs with "Goodyear" printed on tires |- | |'UH' |'Ultra Hots' |1984-Present |Originally for the Ultra Hots series in the mid-80's, but later used on other cars until 1995. Recently re-introduced on several castings in the "Hot Ones" line, (2011 - 2012) |- | |'CTS' |'Construction Tires (Type 2)' |1985 - present |8-Dot Highly-ridged tire |- | |'ORCT' |'Off-Road Construction Tires' |1985 - present |8-Spoke chrome construction wheels with a highly-ridged tire |- | |'TW' |'Turbo Wheels' |1989 - present |Used for California Customs series |- | |'PCW / PCOM' |'Power Command' |1990 | |- | |'RR' |'Real Riders (Chrome Hub)' |1992 - present | |- | |'RR/Gdyr' |'Real Riders w/Goodyear tampo (chrome hub)' |1992-present | |- | |'PC5' |'5 Spoke Pro-Circuit' |1992 - present |Used on Pro-Circuit cars |- | |'PC6' |'6 Spoke Pro-Circuit' |1992-present |Used on Pro-Circuit Indy cars |- | |'RT' |'Race Car Tires' |1992-present |Similar to RR, but with different hub. Came with or without red or white stripe. Best described as "NASCAR" race car tires |- | |'LIW' |'Lime Wheel' |1992 - 1993 |Used on only two cars, the 1992 Miata and the 1993 BMW 850i |- | |'SCW' |'Screamin' Wheels' |1993 - present |Only used on set cars. Treads make "screaming" sound when running down track |- | |'MGW' |'Micro Gear Wheels' |1993 - 2002 |Used for really small wheels. About the same size as micro wheels |- | |'RLRR3' |'Redline (Type 3)' |1993 - 1994 |Very similar to RL Type 2. Stripe is tampoed on instead of embossed |- | |'RLRR' |'Redline Real Riders' |1994 - present | |- | |'WLRR' |'Whiteline Real Riders' |1995 - present | |- | |'3SP' |'3 Spoke' |1995 - 2008 | |- | |'5SP' |'5 Spoke' |1995 - present | |- | |'7SP' |'7 Spoke' |1995 - present | |- | |'RL7SP' |'Redline 7 Spoke Wheels' |1995 - present | |- | |'HH' |'Hot Hubs' |1995 |Used for Hot Hubs line |- | |'POW' |'Progressive Oval Wheel' |1995 |Only used on one car in the mainline, the Suzuki Quadracer. Wheel was used on some cars for the Top Speed launcher cars as well |- | |'BlackGYE7SP' |'Black 7 Spoke Wheels w/Goodyear lettering' |1995 - present | |- | |'GYBW / GYEBW' |'Basic Wheels w/Goodyear lettering' |1996 - 1997 | |- | |'5DOT' |'5 Dot' or 5 Hole |1996 - present | |- | |'10DOT' |'10-Dot' |1996 - present |Used on Volkswagen Drag Bus |- | |'SB' |'Saw Blade' |1996 - present | |- | |'ORSB / SBCT / RZR' |'Off Road Saw Blade / Saw Blade Construction Tire' /''' '''Razor |1996 - present |The SBCT reference was found on southtexasdiecast.com describing the tire on the 2001 Gulch Stepper (Final Run). A better example of the SBCT is on the 2000 Hot Wheels #111 Wheel Loader - a saw blade mounted on an official construction vehicle. However, by inspection, the ORSB and SBCT appear to be the same tire. The SBCT may just be the ORSB applied to construction vehicles. More commonly this wheel is refered to as Razor |- | |'LW' |'Wire Spoke Lace Wheels (LW) (WSP)' |1996 - present | |- | |'Corgi' |'Corgi (Type 1)' |1996 - 1997 |Used on old Corgi castings |- | |'Corgi2' |'Corgi (Type 2)' |1996 - 1997 |Used on old Corgi castings |- | |'RL5SP' |'Redline 5 Spoke Wheels' |1997 - present | |- | |'BlackGY5SP' |'Black 5 Spoke w/Goodyear lettering' |1997 - present | |- | |'GY7SP' |'7 Spoke w/ Goodyear lettering' |1997 - present | |- | |'GYE5SP' |'5 Spoke w/ Goodyear Lettering' |1998 - present | |- | |'WWRR' |'White Wall Real Riders' |1998 - present | |- | |'PR5' |'PR5' |2000 - present |Named after Phil Riehlman |- | |'Micro5SP' |'Micro 5SP (Black Hub)' |2001 - present |Replaced MGW |- | |'Micro5SP' |'Micro 5SP (Gray Hub)' |2001 - present |Replaced MGW |- | |'OR5SP' |'Off Road 5 Spoke' |2002 - present | |- | |'RLC' |'Redline (Type 4)' |2002 - present |Used on Limited-Edition cars from HotWheelsCollectors.com |- | |'SK5' |'Skinny Wheel' |2002 - present | |- | |'Y5' |'Y' 5 Spoke Wheel |2002 - present | |- | |'RR5SP' |'5 Spoke Mag-Style Real Riders' |2002 - present | |- | |'RRMAG' |'Mag-Style Real Riders' |2002 - present | |- | |'RR6SP' |'6 Spoke Real Riders' |2002 - present | |- | |'RRPrf' |'Preferred Series Real Riders' |2002 - present | |- | |'10SP' |'10 Spoke' |2003 - present | |- | |'CM5' |'Co-Molded Wheel' or CoMo |2003 - 2005 |First used on Highway 35 cars |- | |'CoMo' |'Co-Molded Wheel' |2003 - present |Also used on some AcceleRacers Metal Maniacs cars,early RD-06 cars,and a few Scilencerz cars |- | |'RRBNG' |'BNG Real Rider' |2003 - present | |- | | | |2003 |Used on 35th Anniversary Deora II, real rubber tire |- | |[[TMHK|'TMHK']] |'Tomahawk' |2004 - present |Only used on the Dodge Tomahawk |- | |'BLING' |'Blings Wheel' |2004 - present |Used mainly on Blings models |- | |'5SP BLING' |'5 Spoke Blings' |2004 - present | |- | |'6SPBLING' |'6 Spoke Blings' |2004 - present | |- | |'TDBLING' |'Tear Drop Blings' |2004 - present |Whips Series West Coast Customs - (New School) Mercedes SL55 and (Team Baurtwell) '69 Dodge Charger |- | |'10SPBLING' |'10 Spoke Blings' |2004 - present | |- | |'TT' |'Torque-Thrust' |2005 | |- | |'CM6' |'Co-Molded 6-Spoke' or A6SP |2005 - 2010 |First used on AcceleRacers cars |- | |'FTE' |'Faster Than Ever' |2005 - present |Cars with this wheel had special nickel-plated axles, reducing friction and increasing the car's speed. Always a "bronze" color |- | |'OH5 / OH5SP ' |'Open Hole 5-Spoke' |2005 - present |Same style as FTE, but lacks nickel-plated axles, also comes in silver, gold and many other colors |- | |'CHMcD5SP' |'China McDonald's 5SP' |2005 |A wheel used for some China-made Hot Wheels around 2005, including the McDonald's Happy Meal Rivited. It is similar but NOT the same as the FTE or OH5SP Wheels |- | |'BFG5SP' |'BF Goodrich 5 Spoke' |2005 - present | |- | |'BFGRRR' |'BF Goodrich Real Riders' |2006 - present | |- | |'SS5SP' |'Street Show 5 Spoke' |2007 - present | |- | |'SSO5SP' |'Street Show Open 5 Spoke' |2007 - present | |- | |'ORMC' |'Off-Road Motorcycle' |2007 - present | |- | |'RRLW5' |'Larry Wood 5 Spoke Real Rider' |2009 - present |Used on the Larry's Garage series |- | |RRLW |Firestone Real Rider with Lace Wheel |2009 - present |First used on the IndyCar Series |- | |'OR6SP' |'Off Road 6 Spoke' |2009 - present | |- | |'RRDragS ' |'Real Rider Drag Slick' |2009 - present |First used in the Dragstrip Demons Series |- | |'Mini RR5SP' |'Mini Real Rider 5 Spoke' |2009 - present |First used in the Dragstrip Demons Series |- | |'DSD12SP' |'Dragstrip Demon 12SP' |2009 - present |First used as the Front Wheels on some castings in the Dragstrip Demons Series. |- | |'MC3' |'Motorcycle (Type 3)' | | |- | |'MC5 (Moto)' |'Motorcycle (Type 5)' | |Like the MC3 but with 5 spokes |- | |'MC5 (Muscle)' |'Muscle Car 5-Spoke' |2010 - Present | |- | |'CR1' |'Construction Rollers (Type 1)' | | |- | |'CR2' |'Construction Rollers (Type 2)' | |Used on the CAT Bulldozer |- | |'RRE' |'Real Rider Exotic' |2010 - Present |Similar to a PC5 wheel in appearance, with a Real Rider wheel |- | |'J5' |'Japanese 5 Spoke' |2010 - Present | |- | |'GYE10SP' |'Goodyear Eagle 10-Spoke Tires' | |Comes with or without lettering Lettering-(R10SP) |- | |'GYE10SP' |'Goodyear Eagle 10-Spoke Tires' | |The version of the GYE10SP found on McDonald's Hot Wheels |- | |'MD' |'Moon Disc' |2010 - Present |Released in Hot Wheels Garage and 2010 Trea$ure Hunt$ Series |- | |[[8SP|'8SPWW']] |'8-Spoke White Wall' |2010 - Present |Released in Larry's Garage series |- | |'RRS' |'Real Riders Steelie' |2010 - Present |First appeared in Nostalgia Series. Appeared in Chrome and Gold Chrome |- | |'RRDragD' |'Real Rider Drag Dish' |2010 - Present |First used in the Dragstrip Demons Series |- | |'Mini RRDragD ' |'Mini Real Rider Drag Dish' |2010 - Present |First used in the Dragstrip Demons Series |- | |'RR10SP' |'Real Rider Cobra' |2011 - Present | |- | |'FTE2' |'Faster Than Ever 2' |2011 - Present |Also new FTE wheel type |- | |'TRAP5' |'Trapezoid 5 Spokes' |2011 - Present | |- | |[[BFFOH5SP|'BFFOH5SP']] |'Battle Force 5 Open Hole 5-Spoke' |2011 |Used exclusively on the Fangore from the Battle Force 5 Fused series |- | |'HSW' |'High-Speed Wheel' |2012 |First appeared in Team Hot Wheels High-Speed Wheel Series. Appeared in Orange, Blue, White and Green |- | |'RSW' |'Retro Slot Wheels' |2013 - Present |So far only seen on Hot Wheels Cool Classics |- | |'MMW' |'Mutant Machines Wheel' |2014 |A small wheel located in the middle of the Mutant Machines cars |- | |'HSRW' |'High Speed Racing Wheel' |2014 - |Used in the Hot Wheels High Speed Racing Wheels segment |- | |'BLOR ' |'Beadlock Off-Road wheel' |2015 - Present | |- | |'WWSRR' |'White Wall Slotted Real Riders' |2014 - present |Used on the Ford Super De Luxe from the Retro Entertainment Series (Back to the Future) |- | |'C4SPRR' |'Chrome Classic 4-Spoke Real Rider' |2016 - present |First used on the Car Culture (Japan Historics) series. |- | |'RRMC' |'Real Riders Modern Concave wheels (chrome hubs)' |2016 - present | First used on the Car Culture (Euro Style) series. |- | |'MotoWSP' |'Clear & Black Motorcycle Wirespoke' |2016 - present |Used on the 2016 Ecto-2. |- | |'RA6' |'Ryu Asada 6-Spokes' |2017 - present |Used on the New for 2017 El Viento and Speedy Pérez models. |- | |[[D6DOT|'D6DOT']] |'Double 6-Dot' |2011 - present |Introduced with the Rapid Transit series and the on the 2016 Galactic Express. |- | |[[DD8|'DD8']] |'Deep Dish 8-Spoke' |2016 - present |First introduced at the end of 2016 on the Custom '56 Ford Truck from the 2017 mainline. The wheel has 8 small spokes that do not reach all the way to the center. It consist of multiple rings from which the outer ring can be colored. |- | |'MiniC4SP' |'Mini Classic 4-Spoke' |2017 - present |Used on the '60s Fiat 500D Modificado from the Car Culture (Air-cooled) series. Mini version of the C4SPRR. |- | |[[RRA|'RRA']] |'Real Rider Aero' |2017 - present |Used on the Porsche 962 from the Car Culture (Race Day) series. |- | |[[ST8|'ST8']] |'Steelie 8-Spoke' |2017 - present |Used on the Fast Gassin from the HW City Works series. |- | |[[50L|'HW50 / HW50RT']] |'Hot Wheels 50 / HW50 Race Team (Anniversary)' |2018 - present |Currently exclusive for the Hot Wheels Racing Team Series commemorating the 50th Anniversary of Hot Wheels. |- | |[[50L|'HW50STYLE']] |'Hot Wheels 50 Style' |2018 |Found on the 2019 '68 Mercury Cougar, Same wheels as the 50th anniversary wheel w/o the 50 on it. |- | |'RRF52T' |'Real Rider Fifteen52 Turbomac' |2018 - present |First used on the Volkswagen Transporter T1 Pickup from Car Culture: Team Transport |- | |'RRF52O' |'Real Rider Fifteen52 Outlaw' |2018 - present |First used on the Porsche 356 Speedster from Car Culture: Team Transport |- | |'RR6SPM ' |'Real Rider 6 Spoke Mag' |2018 - present |First used on the Nissan Silvia S15 from Hot Wheels Replica Entertainment |- | |'ORRR6SPM' |'Off-Road Real Rider 6 Spoke Mag' |2018 - present |First used on the Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 1300 from Pop Culture |- | |'BAJA5' |'Baja 5-Spoke Basic Wheel' |2018 - Present |First used on the 2019 New Model 2-Tuff from the 2019 HW Hot Trucks Series. |- | |'AeroDisc' |'Aero Disc' |2018 - Present |Used on the 2018 [Honda City Turbo II. |- | |[[ID|'ID5 (ID5SP)']] |[[Hot Wheels id|'Hot Wheels iD']] |2019 - Present |Exclusive for the Hot Wheels id cars |- | |[[MK|'MK4slot']] |'Mario Kart' |2019 - Present |Exclusive for the Mario Kart Vehicles |- | |RR8DOT |Real Riders 8 Dot |2019 - Present | |} References *South Texas Diecast Wheel Guide *''Tomart's Price Guide to Hot Wheels Collectibles- 4th Edition'' by Michael Thomas Strauss Category:Components